User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 114- Bubble Pop Electric
(Dana, Nadine, and Cable are in the hallway talking) Nadine- So a while ago you said that Kevin wanted to take a step further into your relationship. Give me the update! Dana- Well…so far it hasn’t. Cable- Why not? Dana- I have this thing…it’s…stupid? Nadine- What kind of thing? Dana- I have this fear of commitment. I’m afraid that if me and Kevin do take the next step, there’s no going back, ever. Nadine- Why would you think that? Dana- Because I’m stupid. Cable- You’re not, and that didn’t answer the question. Dana- It’s just everything I try to commit to never works out; my sister, my uncle, my nail salon. Cable- Nail salon? Nadine- She had this salon in her backyard in grade 7 but like no one came because it was in the dead of winter. Cable- Ha! That is stupid! Dana- Not helping, Cable. Cable- Sorry, I’m gonna go to A Wing, catch ya’ll later! (Cable runs off and Dana and Nadine sit down in a classroom) Nadine- Are you…afraid to have sex, Dana? Dana- No! Nadine- I was just wondering…you seem to be. Dana- I don’t care about sex, I care about what happens afterwards. If I have sex with Kevin, does he expect me to marry him? Nadine- Probably not… Dana- I can tell Kevin really wants to have it too…I don’t want to let him down. Nadine- Then don’t and just get over your fear. Dana- I guess that’s what I’m going to have to do… (Misty and Lindsay are talking in class and Seann comes and sits down next to them) Misty- How’s it going Seann? Seann- Not too good, Mist. Lindsay- Have they started the investigation? Seann- Yep, I’ve gone into questioning about three times already. They might even take this to court depending on if they find any evidence. Misty- Which they won’t right? Seann- Well my parents never abused me, so no, there won’t be any evidence. Lindsay- So how long will the investigation go on for? Seann- They said the shortest is two weeks and the longest is two months. That’s without a court trial. Misty- Those can go on forever… Lindsay- I really am sorry, Seann. Seann- I know you are, but there’s nothing we can do now. Mr. Fisk- Seann, why don’t you come up here and solve this problem? (Seann hesitantly gets up and goes to the board) Misty- I feel so bad for him… Lindsay- Just be thankful you’re not the one who put him in this situation. Misty- It’s not your fault Linz, you couldn’t have known this would happen. Lindsay- I know, but I just can’t help feeling bad. Misty- Maybe we can do something… Lindsay- You heard Seann, there’s not really anything. Misty- I’m Misty remember? I can come up with something… (Lacey and Charlie are walking to Mr. Vander’s office) Lacey- This election is going to be such a breeze. Charlie- Yeah, because you’re the only one running. Lacey- Someone else could sign up, you never know. Charlie- Yeah, I doubt it. Something about doing a bunch of work and talking in front of a lot of people doesn’t seem to interest people. Lacey- That’s because they’re not thinking long term. With this on my record, colleges will be begging for me to join their programs. Charlie- I bet, they’ll be on their hands and knees and everything. Lacey- See? Maybe you do know how politics work. (Charlie rolls his eyes and they enter Mr. Vander’s office) Mr. Vander- Ah, Ms. Harvest, still enthusiastic about your campaign? Lacey- You know it! Mr. Vander- Well, as of now you’re the only person running for the position of president. Are you here Mr. Donaldson to sign up? Charlie- Oh, no. I’m just here for “moral support” as Lacey calls it. Mr. Vander- Oh, well I think you would be a wonderful presidential candidate. You really should sign up, son. Charlie- Politics just aren’t my thing really. Mr. Vander- Okay, listen. It’s really not fair if only Lacey is running as president. The deadline for sign ups is tomorrow and I doubt we’ll get anyone wanting her position. It would really help this school out if you signed up. Charlie- You’re asking me to run for president? Lacey- But Mr. Vander- Mr. Vander- Come on Charlie, you don’t even have to advertise. Just as long as Lacey’s name isn’t the only one on the ballot, we’re fine. Charlie- You mean I don’t even have to do anything, I could just let Lacey win? Mr. Vander- That’s exactly what I’m saying. What do you say? (Charlie looks over at Lacey who is shaking her head no) Charlie- I…I guess sign me up! Mr. Vander- Excellent! This means a lot, Mr. Donaldson. (Mr. Vander gets up and Lacey shoots Charlie a mean look. Now Cable and Kevin are in gym) Kevin- Hey, have you talked to Dana lately? Cable- Yeah, why? Kevin- Just after everything on the field trip, I was wondering if she’s mad at me. Cable- I thought you were mad at her? Kevin- How could I be mad at her? Sav was all over me that night and when she saw the video, she assumed the worst. Cable- Wow, you really must like her… Kevin- I…I love her… Cable- Hold the phone! What? Kevin- I said it once, I’m not saying it again. Cable- Don’t you think that’s kinda…stupid? Kevin- How is it stupid? Cable- We’re in high school, we don’t know anything about love. Kevin- Don’t tell me what I know. Just because you’ve never had a steady girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to act all ignorant about it. Cable- Ignorant? Kevin- When you…I mean if you get a girlfriend and you love her, tell me so I know that you actually have feelings. (Kevin throws a volleyball to Cable and he looks mad. Now Misty and Lindsay are walking into the police station) Lindsay- I don’t like this! Misty- Shhh, just act cool. We’re not in trouble or anything, we’re just here for a friend. Lindsay- Yeah, but other people don’t know that. They’re gonna think we’re jailbirds or something! Misty- Linz, calm down. Just follow my lead, okay? (Misty rings the bell at the front desk. A fat cop eating a donut turns around and stares at them) Cop- May I help you? Misty- Hi, we just wanted to talk to whatever officer is involved with the Christie case. Cop- That’s officer Percy right over there. (The cop points to a young, cute cop sitting at a desk. Misty and Lindsay walk over to him) Lindsay- Hello, hottie… Misty- Sh! Hi, officer Percy? We just had some information about the Christie case. Officer Percy- You do? How do you know about this information? Lindsay- Well, Seann is my boyfriend and she’s good friends with him. Officer Percy- That doesn’t mean anything, but go on. Misty- We just wanted to say that this investigation is…stupid. Just because of a stupid rumor at our school, you have to take away Seann’s parents and run a full investigation? Officer Percy- We’re authorized to take abuse cases very seriously. This might have been a rumor, but every rumor comes from somewhere. Good day, ladies. Misty- But- Officer Percy- Good day… (Misty and Lindsay start to walk away) Misty- Well that plan flopped… Lindsay- At least we met a cute cop. Misty- Yeah, but that doesn’t help Seann at all does it? Lindsay- No… Misty- There has to be something else we could do. Lindsay- What if we showed the cops just how awesome Seann’s parents are? Misty- How? Lindsay- There has to be videos of them from birthdays or just home videos they took. Right? Misty- I guess that could work. If there’s nothing in the videos that shows that Seann’s parents were abusive, they might take this case less seriously. Lindsay- We just have to get Seann on board with this… Misty- We just have to get inside his house and find the tapes. Lindsay- But they have the whole house boarded off. No one is allowed on the premises. Misty- Yeah, exactly. They don’t make things very easy do they? Lindsay- We can do this. Break into a house? That’s nothing! Misty- Let’s just not get arrested, please… (Dana is sitting in the lunchroom doing homework and Kevin comes and sits next to her)Dana- Hey, babe.(They kiss and he grabs her hand) Kevin- Listen, I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but…my parents are going out to dinner tonight and we have the whole house to ourselves. Do you think maybe we could… Dana- Ah…well…uh Kevin- I don’t want to pressure you at all, it’s all up to you. We could go out for dinner and hang out for a while. Dana- Yes…I would love it. Kevin- I love you… (Dana pulls him into a kiss) Kevin- I’m gonna go, but I’ll see you after school today. (Dana smiles as he leaves and gets scared when Cable calls her name) Cable- What was that? Dana- Tonight is the night… Cable- Are you sure? Dana- Yeah, he just asked me and I said yes. Cable- No, I mean are you sure you’re ready? Dana- Not exactly…but I can’t spend the rest of my life being scared, I have to get over this. I need some water, do you have a dollar? Cable- Yeah, one sec. (Cable gets his wallet and hands Dana a dollar. She leaves and he takes out the stolen credit card) Dana- What’s that? Cable- Nothing. (Cable puts his wallet away) Cable- Listen…there’s something you should know about Kevin… Dana- Oh God, do I really want to know this? Cable- He…he’s spending a few thousand bucks on you tonight. Dana- What? Is he crazy? Why would he do that? Cable- He says you’re the only person he needs and would do anything for you. Dana- Oh gosh, he thinks that because we’re having sex that we’re going to be together forever? This is exactly what I was worried about! What do I do, Cable? Cable- Well…I could just talk to him about it. Dana- Do you think that’s a good idea? Cable- It’s a perfect idea! Dana- Thank you so much, Cabe! (Dana gets up and hugs him before leaving the cafeteria. Cable now takes out the credit card again and dials a number on his phone) Cable- Information, can you give me the numbers for every jeweler in Scarborough county, please. (Misty, Lindsay, Charlie, and Seann are sitting in lunch together) Misty- Okay, Seann, is there any way you could get back into your house? Seann- No, they have it closed off, why? Lindsay- We came up with a little plan that might get your parents’ investigation cancelled. Seann- Guys, no plans please. Can’t we just have an easy investigation that can go by quick? Misty- This plan might really work! Seann- Keyword; might. Not will; might. Lindsay- Can’t you just let us take care of it? You don’t have to do anything. Seann- I don’t want you guys getting involved. Mr. Vander- (Over the PA) Students, I would like to announce our candidates for this year’s underclassman presidential election. The first candidate is freshman; Lacey Harvest. The second and final candidate is freshman; Charlie Donaldson. Over the course of this month, they will rally their campaigns in order to get your votes. May the best president win! Misty- Charlie, you’re running as president?! Charlie- Yeah, I didn’t really want to mention it, though. Lindsay- Why not? Misty- I’m your girlfriend, not even I can know? Charlie- I’m only running because Vander didn’t want one candidate. He wanted her to have some competition. Seann- So you still want us to vote for Lacey? Charlie- Please don’t elect me president, I might just transfer schools. Lacey- C’mon, Charlie. It’s the holy grail of what colleges look for in applications. Charlie- Yeah, well I still have three and a half years of stuff I can do to attract attention to mine without being a president. Lindsay- Great way to think positively, Charlie. Misty- I think you’d be a good president. Seann- Yeah, it’s too bad you’re not running for real… (Lacey plays with her fork and looks annoyed with them. Now Dana closes her locker and sees Kevin holding a bouquet of tulips) Dana- What are these for? Kevin- Just wanted to start our amazing night off right with your favorite flowers. Dana- How did you remember tulips were my favorite? I haven’t mentioned that in forever. Kevin- I like to remember these things…you know, whatever makes you happy. Dana- Aw, Kevin, that’s adorable. Kevin- Come on, let’s go. (She grabs his hand and they hold hands as they walk down the hall. Now Cable is with Skylar outside of Kevin’s house) Skylar- You said I get the jewelry after this? Cable- Of course. Skylar- Why do you have a key to his house? Cable- Bro please, we’re basically brothers. Skylar- Well alright… (Cable opens the door and sets down a huge box that he starts opening) Cable- Let’s get started, then. Skylar- What did you buy exactly? Cable- About twenty diamond rings and three pounds of assorted crystals. Skylar- How much did that cost?! Cable- Just a little under twenty grand. Skylar- Twenty thousand dollars!? Where did you get that kind of money? Cable- Nothing you need to worry about, little man. Just throw all the crystals all around his bedroom okay? Skylar- Are you ever going to tell me what this is for? Cable- Maybe if you shut up and get the job done. Skylar- …I better get my hundred bucks… Cable- Oh…you will… (Misty and Lindsay are at Lindsay’s house and are sitting at a table) Misty- Okay, we need a plan… Lindsay- We go inside…and we take the videos! Misty- Yeah, but we need it to be more…detailed. Lindsay- We stalk slowly into his front door and then- Misty- Not like that! How are we going to get inside without anyone seeing us? Lindsay- Well if we did it at night, then it would be harder for people to see. Misty- If we wore black, it would also make it harder for people to see. Lindsay- Mist…do you think we should do this? Seann really doesn’t want us to. Misty- He doesn’t want us to because he doesn’t want the cops to have more more reason to investigate his parents. If we screw something up, it might give them more reason to. But we won’t mess up. Lindsay- I hope not…I already hurt Seann enough. I can’t hurt him anymore… Misty- Listen, I know you feel bad about this, but you gotta stop blaming yourself. Lindsay- Yeah… (Lindsay puts her head down and Misty looks worried. Now Charlie and Seann are playing video games and Lacey knocks on the door) Charlie- Hey Lace, what’s up? Lacey- Do you mind if I hang out with you guys? Sorry for just showing up. Charlie- No, you’re fine. Come on in. (Lacey walks in and sees Seann in his boxers) Lacey- Nice Seann… S'eann'- LACEY!!! (Seann runs out of the room and Lacey starts laughing) Lacey- What a dork. Charlie- So, what made you want to come here? Lacey- I just…I don’t want you to win the election. Charlie- You remember what we said in the office? I’m not going to advertise and my speech will mainly consist of reasons why not to elect me and why they should elect you. Lacey- It just seems like everyone thinks you should be president over me… Charlie- They don’t, it’s all in your head. Lacey- Yeah…sure it is. Charlie- What’s that supposed to mean? Lacey- I deserve this spot, Charlie. Charlie- I never said you didn’t. Lacey- I just don’t want anyone taking it away from me. Especially one of my best friends. Charlie- You don’t have to worry about it, Lace. Lacey- I’m gonna go. Sorry for just dropping by. (Lacey leaves and Charlie looks confused. Seann walks back in and sits down) Seann- What’s her problem? Listen, don’t tell her I said this, but you would make a much better president. Charlie- I would? Seann- You don’t care about structure and order as much as she does. She’s all about planning everything to the second and you like to live in the moment. I think you would listen to what people had to say more. Charlie- So you’re saying I should really try to win? Seann- Yeah, why not? Lacey needs to learn that not everything can be handed to her. She should have to work for her position. Don’t you think? Charlie- Maybe…I don’t know… (Charlie sighs and sits back down. Now Dana and Kevin are walking to his house) Dana- This night has been…unforgettable… Kevin- Is that a good thing? Dana- Absolutely…I just… Kevin- What? Dana- I know I’ve never said this and you’re probably starting to notice, but I think I’m finally ready to say it. I…I love you Kevin… Kevin- You do? Dana- Yeah…I have for a while, but I just couldn’t say it for some reason. Kevin- I’m glad you finally said it. (They start to kiss) Dana- I actually was a little nervous about whether or not I was making the right decision to have sex with you tonight…but this date made me realize that this is where I belong. Here, with you, losing my virginity to you. Kevin- Then let’s go do it… Dana- Beat you there! (Dana and Kevin laugh and run down the street. He unlocks his door and they start heavily making out as they walk to his room and open the door) Dana- Ow! Kevin- What the hell? Dana- Kev…why? Kevin- Dana, I have no idea what this is… (Jewels are all over the floor and the bed and rings hang from the ceiling fan) Dana- Why would you…rings? Kevin- Dana, I swear, I had no idea- Dana- Kevin, I thought you knew that you don’t need to spend thousands of dollars on me just for me to have sex with you. Everything I just said out there…it means nothing. You mean nothing! (Dana pushes past him and leaves him standing there. Now Misty and Lindsay are sneaking into Seann’s yard) Lindsay- We are so dead, we are so dead, we are so dead. Misty- Shhh! Just follow me! Lindsay- We are so going to get caught. Misty- No, we not. Look, we’re almost inside. (Misty unlocks the back door with a hair clip and they both tiptoe in) Lindsay- Is anyone in here? Misty- I don’t think so…now where would you put your videos if you were Seann’s parents? Lindsay- By the DVD player? Misty- Smart… Lindsay- Yeah, I know. (Misty and Lindsay kneel down by the DVD player and shine the flashlight on the videos) Misty- These are all just movies… Lindsay- Look there! (Lindsay takes out a stack of discs on top of and on the sides of the DVD player) Lindsay- Jackpot! Misty- Bingo! Lindsay- Let’s get out of here! (They both start to run for the door, but Misty trips on a cord and falls into a cabinet which falls over) Lindsay- Misty! Misty- Sorry! Flash the flashlight behind the cabinet. Lindsay- Why? (She does it and looks behind it) Misty- I thought I heard DVD’s back there when it fell! (Misty picks up a small stack of DVD’s) Lindsay- Why would they hide those back there? Misty- I guess we’ll find out when we get back to your place… (They both start going out the door. Now Kevin is sweeping up the jewels and Cable walks in) Cable- Whoa, have a party at Zales or something? Kevin- Dude, just leave me alone please. Cable- Something wrong? Kevin- Did you do this?! Cable- What? The gems? Where would I get these? Kevin- I don’t know! But who else has my house key? Cable- It’s not that hard to pick a lock, bro. Kevin- Why would someone do this? It ruined everything! Cable- Maybe because you insulted them and made them feel like a loser. Kevin- What? Cable- Maybe because you told them that they would never get a girlfriend and the relationship you have with Dana is one of a kind. Kevin- Man…when I said that- Cable- You made me feel like a loser…I don’t take that. Kevin- Just because you’re not happy, you have to make me unhappy now too? Cable- That’s how karma works, bro. Kevin- Get the hell out of my house, douche. Cable- Oh, I was already thinking about it. Don’t worry, I’m gone. (Cable walks out of the room with a smile and Kevin kicks his bed. Now Dana is in Nadine’s room crying) Dana- Everything was going perfectly and then I saw thousands of dollars of jewels all over his room. He bought them all for me! Like I want that! Nadine- Why wouldn’t you want that? I might just go have sex with him now! Dana- Bitch! You’re not helping! Nadine- Sorry… Dana- Him buying me those jewels just proved my point that he’s way more committed than I am. Nadine- Dana, you and Kevin are perfect together. Just because you guys have sex and he spends some money on you doesn’t mean that you’re forced to be with him forever. Dana- Yes it does! If I ever tried breaking up with him after that…he’d die… Nadine- Do you want to break up with him now? Dana- No…no I’m just upset now, but I’ll get over it. Nadine- Just go to him, Dana…tell him that. Dana- I can’t…I need a weekend for me to think everything over. Nadine- Well it’s probably good then that tomorrow is Friday. Dana- I’m not even going to be at school tomorrow. I’m just going to fake sick, okay? But you have to tell Kevin that I’m not mad at him anymore, I just need some thinking time, okay? Nadine- Whatever you need. Dana- I need for the drama to stop already… (Nadine puts her hand on Dana to comfort her and Dana smacks it away. (Now Misty and Lindsay are sitting at the computer loading the DVD’s) Misty- The ones behind the cabinet must have something bad on them…they have no other reason to hide them. Lindsay- I’m scared…what if it’s them torturing their victims?! Misty- Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. It could just be their…porn. Lindsay- Ew, adults watch that? Misty- Sadly, yes. It’s quite disturbing, I understand. Lindsay- Oh gosh, it’s starting. (On the screen it shows his parents having sex) Lindsay- OH GOSH IT IS PORN!!!!! Misty- Wait, Linz. Oh my God… Lindsay- What is it? Misty- Look in the far corner, behind the bed. Lindsay- What is that? Misty- A baby carriage… (In the video, a baby starts crying and the woman throws a pillow at the carriage) Lindsay- Oh my God… (In the video, they jump out of bed and start kissing against a wall, pushing the carriage into a wall and knocking it over. The baby is on the floor screaming) Misty- I can’t watch this! (They turn off the video and sit there, speechless) Lindsay- His parents really did abuse him…somewhat. Misty- Linz, they filmed porn with him in the room and then threw him away like garbage. Lindsay- How will we show Seann this? Misty- We won’t…what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Lindsay- We can’t just keep this from him! Misty- Yes…we have to. It’s over and done with, Linz. Lindsay- Do we show the police? Misty- We show no one…no one ever… Category:Blog posts